


Matters of the Heart

by Mswriter07



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jesse and Andrew could be actors in this or they could be doing other careers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Andrew reads Jesse's unpublished manuscript.





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of fluff I started today. I hope you enjoy. The manuscript excerpts are in italics while present day reality is in plain print.

Andrew found book on Jesse's nightstand, an unpublished book written by Jesse himself. He knew it was private but couldn't help himself and took it out into their shared living room. He made some tea and found a scone still left over from breakfast and took them to the living room where he had the manuscript on the arm of the couch. He curled up under their well used quilt his mother had made him as a boy and their cats joined him. 

_2nd Grade_

_I met my best friend today. We were paired up together for reading time and he laughed at my choice of book but it wasn’t a mean laugh. We sat shoulder to shoulder reading out loud to each other at our table and when I looked over at the teacher, she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I think that’s good so I kept reading._

_6th Grade_

_My best friend’s family moved across the country and I never wanted to leave my room again. My parents made me go to school so I went but I kept to myself and didn’t share my books. Everyone already thought I was weird so it didn’t bother me. My parents tried to get me to get involved in school activities but I didn’t want to so I stayed in the school library and public library as much as I could._

_8th Grade_

_I was paired with bossy redhead today in my English class. I miss my best friend even more. We used to write and try to call but long distance was expensive so we eventually had to taper off the calls and just resorted to the occasional letter. The redhead today tried to take over reading my book and I snatched it back tearing a few pages loose because she wouldn’t let go. I ran out of class with the book and pages held tight to my chest and found a bathroom to cry in. I missed my friend horribly._

_10th Grade_

_The bossy redhead is now a bossy blonde and she’s still trying to apologize for tearing my book two years ago. I don’t want to accept her apology but I’m very lonely and I’ve not talked to my best friend in a year. I don’t know if we’re drifting apart or if I’ll be able to see him when I’m finally done with high school. I still have all of our letters and books we shared as children that I read again occasionally. I’ve decided to give the bossy blonde a chance but I’ve given her strict rules to follow as I’m not comfortable with her like I was him. She agrees but I have a feeling she’s doing that just to appease my nervous nature._

_12th Grade_

_Lorna, still blonde, has been up to something. She’s been able to loosen my rules to the point I don’t think she ever followed them. Our graduation is coming up and she’s giddy and hyperactive. She won’t tell me what’s going on but I’m only happy because I can finally go on a road trip and see my best friend a couple of weeks after graduation. My best friend is ecstatic too about being able to see me and we’ve been able to talk a lot more now that we both have cell phones. It still feels funny having a phone in my pocket but I won’t take that freedom for granted. After our graduation, Lorna takes me around to the back of the theater the school used for the ceremony and upon seeing my friend I might have passed out. I wasn’t expecting that at all._

_Present Day_

_Graduation was the start of many things in my life and the most treasured is the fact that two years later while my best friend and I attend the same college, we took the plunge and got married. We still knew each other like the backs of our hands and shared similar passions for career choices and we still sat and read to each other from our book collection. My husband has fallen asleep curled up in the corner of our couch and so I cover him with our favorite blanket and continue to read but bookmarking where we left off together. I don’t get much reading done though I like to watch him sleep, the rise and fall of his chest, and know that I can do that forever._

Andrew was so engrossed in the pages he didn’t hear Jesse come back home until a throat was being cleared and the cats meowed for attention. Andrew looked up and saw Jesse standing near him with his arms crossed. He swallowed and said, “How long have you been there my love?”

“Just got home. Why do you have my manuscript in your lap?”

“I seen you had it on your night table and wanted to see what you had since you had it bound together. I’m sorry for reading it without your permission.”

Jesse unfolded his arms and greeted the cats before he sat next to Andrew. “I was going to have you read it when I got home but maybe this was better in the long run. What do you think?”

“This story was brilliant. Very sad but I’m glad you gave them a happy ending. Are you going to send it to your publisher?” Andrew said as he reached for Jesse’s hand so he could lace their fingers together.

“I was thinking about it.” Jesse said as he let his thumb stroke the back of Andrew’s hand.

“This will be a lovely bestseller.” Andrew said as he turned to face Jesse on his knees and he felt the similarities between the best friends in the book and Jesse and himself. He still had Jesse’s hand in his and he looked at Jesse seriously. Jesse looked back and chewed on his bottom lip while he waited for Andrew to collect his thoughts. The next thing out of Andrew’s mouth almost shocked Jesse. “Will you marry me?”

Jesse’s mouth dropped open and he worked on collecting himself and said, “I will...yes...yes I will.” Jesse didn’t realize he was going to be verbally flaily with that response but he was and he had to get used to it even when he knew the answer to the question.

Andrew tightened his grip on Jesse’s hand and then leaned forward to give Jesse a kiss. After Jesse returned the kiss, Andrew said, “I don’t have a ring yet but it felt right to ask now. We can go get them tomorrow though if you like.”

“We can get them whenever. My answer won’t change.”

“We’re a sappy couple aren’t we?” Andrew grinned before he pressed another kiss to Jesse’s mouth.

“You are and I just follow.” Jesse laughed.

“We’ll have to work on that then. Let’s go to bed now.”

“I like your thinking.” Jesse said as Andrew tugged him off the couch and into their room.


End file.
